


your heart is heavy and red

by soldierly



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Genderswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-03
Updated: 2011-12-03
Packaged: 2017-10-26 19:56:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/287259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soldierly/pseuds/soldierly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles has a clever mouth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	your heart is heavy and red

"Charles," Erika whispers. The fingers of one hand are dug into his hair, her entire body curled forward to brace on the arm of the very expensive leather couch that Charles is currently licking her out on. Her thighs are shaking, the muscles quivering delicately when Charles does something particularly clever with his tongue – which, Erika has to admit, is quite a lot.

They'd been playing chess and Charles had given her that _look_ , the one he always does, and then they were on the couch and she was leaning back to let him undress her, and she stayed that way because that was how it had been every other time: her on her back and Charles between her legs, his fingers spreading her open and his tongue pressing inside her, finding all the places that made her gasp. This time, though, he had pulled her up and curled his hands around the backs of her thighs until she was kneeling over him, her cunt pressed to his mouth and oh, she can see his eyes closed, feel his hands holding her there, flicking his tongue mercilessly against her clit. She's sure he's smirking, because they have a thing going. She can hold him on the edge of orgasm for so long that when he finally does come, it takes him long, mussed minutes to recover. He can do… well, _this_. Can make her break apart.

But neither of them have begged yet, and this is the bet. A bottle of good brandy (and dance lessons) if Charles makes her whimper a plea first, and midnight swims in the deep of the lake at the back of the Westchester estate if Erika can wrangle one from him. Charles had looked at her when she showed her hand, had laughed in that charmed way of his and asked if that what she really wanted. She'd raised an eyebrow, her fingers steepled. It was a dare then, and it is now.

 _Bloody hell_ , she thinks, fighting the bucking of her hips, trying not to ride Charles's mouth. He hums a soft moan, fingers tight on her, and slips his tongue from her clit and there inside her, curling upward and stilling. She sucks in a high-pitched gasp, and across the room, the fireplace poker crunches down into itself.

"Charles," she grits out. He stills, and he's watching her, his eyes bright and crinkled at the corners. The bastard knows he has her.

"Charles, _come on_."

He wiggles his fingers, utterly motionless.

She loses the bet.


End file.
